Stepping Stones
by Wezoriland
Summary: A glimpse into the lives of the Dalton Academy Warblers. They have their ups and downs, but that's what growing up is all about. Taken from my one word prompt series on Tumblr. Features Huntbastian, Niff, Wevid, Thes, and Jeffbastian. Rating may vary.
1. First Time - Huntbastian

**Prompt - **First time.

**Warnings - **Implied adult themes, language.

* * *

It starts with a kiss. It's desperate and needy, messy and awkward - not at all like the staged kisses you seen movies. Calloused hands rest on slender hips, bruising the delicate skin. Musician's fingers thread through gel-slicked hair, tugging gently at the darkened strands.

"You sure you want to go through with this?" Hunter murmurs, breaking the kiss. "We don't have to if you don't want to."

Sebastian rolls his eyes, "Seriously?" He gives the younger brunet an once-over. "You're hot, I'm hot - why wouldn't I want this?"

He begins to kiss his way down the sensitive skin of Hunter's throat, leaving the occasional bruise ever so often. Once Sebastian reaches the junction where neck and shoulder meet, he laves his tongue across the skin before biting down _hard_. Hunter gasps softly, a full-bodied shudder travelling down his spine.

"Your reasoning is astounding," he manages, voice shaky. "It's nice to know you want me for my intellectual prowess and charismatic qualities."

"I have no idea what you just said, but it sounded hot." Sebastian kisses him again. This time, he doesn't hold back. The kiss is dirty, all tongue and full of need. "If you're coherent enough to come up with _that_, then I obviously need to step up my game."

Hunter chuckles, "Speak for yourself, Sebastian." He changes their position so that the taller brunet's trapped against the wall, hands pinned above his head and a thigh between his legs. "I haven't even gotten started yet. When I'm done with you, you're not going to remember your own name."

"Is that a challenge?" Sebastian asks, a small smirk spreading across his face. "Because I enjoya good challenge."

"Do you now?" replies Hunter. "Well, you're absolutely going to _love _this." He leans forward to nip at his boyfriend's earlobe. "Let the games begin."

* * *

The next morning, Hunter wakes up to the sound of his alarm. It's almost six; he should probably get ready for his early morning run. Sebastian is pressed up against his side, head buried in his chest. He makes a sleepy noise of protest when Hunter moves, upset by the sudden lack of warmth.

"..Wha?" Sebastian mutters as he blinks blearily at his boyfriend. "Where're you goin'?"

"I'm going to run some laps," Hunter says. "Go back to sleep." He leans down to press a brief kiss to the taller brunet's cheek before getting change. "I'll be back in a little bit."

Hunter comes back to the dorm an hour later, sweaty and flushed. He finds Sebastian exactly where he left him, curled up underneath the comforter with a pillow clutched to his chest. Rolling his eyes fondly, Hunter grabs a change of clothes and takes a quick shower.

When he gets out, it's almost eight. Warbler rehearsal is at nine-thirty, and Sebastian's still in bed. Knowing his boyfriend, it'll probably take him most of the hour to shower and dress. The rest of their time will be spent in the cafeteria, eating breakfast.

"Hell_oooo_?" Hunter prods a bony shoulder, which the senior promptly ignores. "Good morning?"

Sebastian groans, shying away from his touch. He mutters something under his breath before pulling the covers closer.

"Sebas_tian_!" Hunter croons obnoxiously, reaching over to tug on his boyfriend's earlobe gently. Sebastian's breath hitches, cracking open an eye to glare at him irritably. "It's time to get up."

"Go away," Sebastian whines. "Can't move. Everything hurts." As if to prove his point, he rolls onto his side and almost immediately lets out a pained whimper. "Sore."

"I didn't hurt you last night, did I?" Hunter's mother hen instincts begin to kick in, all thoughts other than his boyfriend's well-being forgotten. "You've got tell me if I'm being too rough, alright?"

Sebastian laughs at this, "Don't flatter yourself, Clarington. You didn't hurt me; I've had worse. It's just been a while."

"You know, for a second, you have me worried. Now I know you're fine because you're being your usual sarcastic, smart-ass self."

"Aww, he thinks I'm smart!"

"So, I'm taking it that you're skipping out on Warbler rehearsal?"

"What do you think?" Sebastian deadpans. "I can barely move because _someone_ decided to have _fantastic_, mindblowing sex last night and tear my ass up."

"I'm sorry," Hunter crawls under the covers to pull his boyfriend into his arms. "Want me to make it up to you?"

"Later," he yawns. "Sleep first, apology sex later." He curls up in the younger brunet's embrace, already half-asleep. "Love you, Hunter."

"I love you too, Sebastian."


	2. Prom - Huntbastian

**Prompt - **Prom.

**Warning - **N/A.

* * *

You know how people are always going on and on about how prom's one of the most important events in your high school career? Yeah, they lied. Sebastian's sitting at a table, dressed in a tuxedo, all by himself. His date - and by that, he means the ditzy cheerleader from Crawford Day - went off with some guy. Plus, the food sucks ass. To make a long story short, Sebastian's absolutely miserable. At least at Scandals, he could drown his misery in alcohol. Here, he's forced to drink _punch_.

Sebastian doesn't understand what's so amazing about prom. It's just like any other school dance: boring and expensive as hell. What's the point of spending three digit figures on a single night? Buying clothes you'll probably only wear once, getting a corsage that'll eventually fall apart - and what for? A night that won't even matter in the long run.

The only reason he's here is because he's expected to. As captain of the lacrosse team, he has an image to maintain or something like that. Sebastian wouldn't know; he wasn't paying attention when Coach Beckham was explaining the whole thing. All he knows is that he's supposed to be here, at prom, with - shit, he can't even remember her name.

"You look like you're having fun," comments a familiar voice. Sebastian doesn't have to look up to know that it's Hunter; he thought he smelt self-righteous bastard. "Where's Helena?"

"Who?" Sebastian blinks, unsure of who he's talking about. "Oh, her. I don't know; I'm not her keeper."

If anything, the smirk on Hunter's widens. Sebastian wants nothing more than to wipe that smug look on his face. Hunter _knows_ he's been dreading this day all week.

"Why am I not surprised?"

He's just messing with you, Sebastian reminds himself. This is your boyfriend. Your douchey, lovable boyfriend. You love him.

"Hey Hunter, your jackass is showing."

"Don't you mean my good looks and charming personality?" Hunter gives him a winning smile.

Sebastian rolls his eyes, "You are so conceited, Hunter."

"But you love me anyway," he winks. "Want to dance?" Hunter holds his hand out to his boyfriend. "The next song's a slow dance."

Sebastian pulls a face, but allows himself to be led onto the dance floor. He rests his hands on Hunter's shoulders, shivering when Hunter puts his hand on the small of his back. Their peers are staring; Sebastian can feel the red-hot burn of their gaze on his back.

"They're staring," he murmurs.

"Let them stare." Hunter pulls Sebastian closer, leaning forward to kiss him on the mouth. "This is our moment."


	3. Pets - Niff

**Prompt - **Pets.

* * *

Hunter and Sebastian have serious separation anxiety; Nick decides after receiving the twelfth text in the last hour. It's not without reason though. This is the first time they've been away from Sienna, and it's blatantly obvious that they're taking it hard. Sienna is Hunter's nine week old kitten. She's a calico, white with splashes of black and brown here and there. She's also incredibly small, weighing less than two pounds and small enough to fit in the palm of your hand.

Don't underestimate her though. For something so small, Sienna definitely packs a punch. She's probably scratched Nick seven or eight times since he walked into the dorm. He suspects she somehow learned it from Sebastian because for a guy, the dude's got some sharp ass nails. Those things _hurt_.

Jeff's curled up on his bed, talking quietly to the kitten. He's stroking the top of her head, smiling as she leans in the touch. Nick's not surprised; he hasn't met a person - or in this case, animal - yet that doesn't like the cheerful blond.

"What's your secret?" he asks, sliding beside his boyfriend. "How come she doesn't bite you?"

"I don't know," Jeff shrugs. "Maybe it's because I'm awesome?" As if to prove his point, Sienna lets out a loud purr. "See? She agrees with me."

"I can't even touch her without getting my face clawed off. Watch!" Nick tries to pet the kitten, only to have his hand batted away with an angry hiss. "What did I do?"

"Who do you think I am? The cat whisperer?" the blond laughs. "Maybe she thinks you're a mouse. With that haircut, you definitely looks like one."

Sienna makes a sound not unlike a snicker. Nick shoots her a dirty look, and she scampers off.

"…That was hurtful and completely uncalled for," he says after a momentary pause. "I need a hug."

"Awww!" Jeff pulls Nick into his arms, rearranging him so that he's sitting comfortably in his lap. "I'm sorry, Nicky."

"And a kiss?"

"Of course. Do you forgive me now?"

"I don't know. I think you need to convince me."

"Well, if you insist….."

"Oww! What was that for, Sienna?"

"Mew?"

"Jeff, I think we just got cockblocked by a cat."

"Never thought I'd _hear_ that. So, where were we?"


	4. The Manchester Intern - Huntbastian

**Note - **Crack fic inspired by this (x). Not my best work, but this is what I came up with. Features jealous Hunter and a British intern whose appearance is suspiciously similar to that of David Tennant (completely unintentional. I've been watching a lot of Doctor Who lately, and it's been messing with my brain. I mean, the description of the intern is still pretty generic, but whatever. I'm not sorry; David Tennant's a very attractive Scot. Subconscious wants what the subconscious wants. Okay, I'm rambling. Shutting up now).

* * *

Riley Campbell seems nice enough, but there's just something about him that rubs Hunter the wrong way. Maybe it's the way that everyone - and by that he means Jeff, Nick, and a couple other choice students - cling to his every word and go out of their way to talk to him. It's probably because, for a man well in his early thirties, Mr. Campbell is pretty. He's a handsome man, tall and slim with pale skin, dark hair, and brown eyes. What _really_ seals the deal is the fact that Mr. Campbell is from England, and Hunter would be damned before he admitted that his accent is _very _attractive.

But back the point, the reason_ why _Mr. Campbell ruffles Hunter's feathers is how he's one of those people who are natural flirts. It seems like he flirts with _everyone. _He probably doesn't mean any harm; it's just his way of interacting - but _still, _flirting with Hunter's boyfriend is _so _not cool.

Okay, it wasn't really flirting as much as it was a teacher (well, in this case, intern) trying to assist a struggling student. But you've got to understand, it was a _personal _tutoring session that Mr. Campbell had offered. Hunter had been offering to help Sebastian with Algebra 2 for months and had been turned down, but when some British intern from Manchester offers, he says yes? That's unfair.

So, Hunter does the only thing he can think of: he calls immigration on Mr. Campbell's ass. Call him a terrible person if you will, but it's not like the man's going to get in trouble. They'll probably do some background work, check some papers, but Mr. Campbell will get out relatively unscathed. At least Hunter hopes so. He'd hate to be the reason why the man gets arrested.

In the end, it's worth it. Why? Because now Hunter's the one doing to personal tutor sessions. Ha. Hunter - 1, Campbell - 0.


	5. Comfort - Niff

**Prompt - **Comfort.

**Triggers - **Body image issues, self-loathing.

* * *

_"Hey Duval! When was the last time you went to gym? It looks like you've put on some weight."_

_"Sorry, Nick. If you want to be on the soccer team, you need to lose some weight. Competition's steep this year, and I need all of my athletes healthy."_

_"Getting kind of chubby there, Nick. Maybe you should start working out more often."_

Nick's never been one to let what other people say affect him, but their words have hit too close to home for comfort. Ever since he found out he's ten pounds overweight, he's been self-conscious about his weight. Suddenly, he's not comfortably in his own skin anymore. He starts working out more, often spending two to three hours a day at the gym. He stops eating as much because, according to some website he found, he's eating way more than he should. But it's okay because he doesn't feel as fat anymore.

Today isn't one of those days though. Nick feels terrible, ten times worse than he normally he does. So, he decides to curl up underneath the covers and stay in bed all day. When Jeff asks him if he's okay, Nick lies through his teeth and tells him he's caught a cold. After deeming his response acceptable, Jeff presses a kiss to his cheek and goes to class.

Nick doesn't see Jeff again until lunch. He's fast asleep when his boyfriend comes barreling into the room, effectively waking him from his nap.

"Hey sleepy," says Jeff cheerily. "You plan on waking up anytime soon? I brought pizza!"

Just the mention of pizza makes Nick feel sick. He lets out a groan and burrows deeper underneath the covers. Hopefully, Jeff'll take a hint and leave him alone.

"This is getting ridiculous." The bed dips as Jeff sits at the edge of the bed. "What's going on, Nick? You're acting weird, and it's starting to scare me."

Nick wants to tell him, but his pride doesn't let him. He's embarrassed of how he feels. He doesn't want Jeff to see how far he's fallen. Doesn't want him to know that he has to work out at least three hours a day to feel good about himself.

"Please, Nicky." Jeff sounds close to tears. "You know you can tell me anything, right?" He strokes Nick's cheek with a trembling hand. "What's going on?"

Nick's never hated himself more than he does right now. He's made Jeff cry. He resurfaces from underneath the pillows and blankets to pull his boyfriend into his arms. Almost immediately, Jeff buries his face in the crook of Nick's neck and cries.

"Please don't cry," Nick murmurs. "You know how much I hate it when you're upset."

Jeff looks up at him through his tears, "I'm just worried about you, Nick. You never talk to me anymore. It feels like we're drifting further and further apart, and there's nothing I can do to stop it. Please tell me what's wrong; I promise I'll do whatever I can to fix it."

"I've been gaining a lot of weight lately, and people are starting to notice. Last week, a couple of guys on the soccer team called me out on it…..and it bothered me. To make it worse, Coach said I need to lose ten pounds to make the team. Wouldn't accept anything but the best, he said."

"I hate feeling like this, Jeff. I hate feeling fat all the time. I'm tired of looking in the mirror every day and being disgusted with myself. I'm tired of hearing people tell me that I need to lose weight. I just want it to stop. I want to stop hating myself." Nick's voice falters, and his gaze drops to the floor. He can't bear looking his boyfriend in the eye; he doesn't want to see the revulsion that's bound to be there. He doesn't blame him; he's disgusted with himself too.

"Oh Nick," Jeff murmurs. "What are you doing to yourself? You don't need to lose weight; you're perfect the way you are. Don't listen to them; they don't know what they're talking about."

"B-but what about soccer? Coach Henricks said he won't let me on the team until I lose ten pounds."

"Tell me this, Nick. Is Coach Henricks a doctor?"

"No."

"Does he have a medical degree?"

"No."

"Then who is he to tell you how much you should or shouldn't weigh? Unless you are dangerously overweight to the point of risking health issues, then he has no right to tell you that. Who cares what he - or anyone, really - thinks? All that matters is that you're comfortable in your own skin; what other people think doesn't matter. Remember that, alright?"

"Thanks Jeff. I needed that."

"You're welcome, sweetheart. I hate seeing you this upset. I love you, Nick."

"Love you too."


	6. Marshmallow - Thes

**Prompt - **Marshmallow.

* * *

"This is beyond stupid," Thad grumbles to himself. "Who's idea was this anyway? It's thirty degrees out here; I'm freezing my ass off!" He glowers resolutely at the fire, watching as dark tendrils of smoke crept into the night. "I hate the wilderness."

Wes rolls his eyes, "Don't be a bitch. One night in the great outdoors won't kill you."

"Says you. What do you know? I'm allergic to bug bites; if too many mosquitos get me, I could die!" he shoots back, scratching absently at a bite on his arm. "See! I already have one!"

"Well, maybe if you put on some bug repellent, you wouldn't have that problem."

"I already did," Thad reaches over his boyfriend to grab a marshmallow. "It doesn't work." He stabs a stick through its center, with a tad more foce than necessary.

"Why do you hate camping so much anyway?" asks Wes curiously. "A night under the stars, campfires, s'mores - what's not to like?"

"One, there isn't a single freakin' star out here in sight. Two, the smell of burning wood's giving me a headache - "

"Uh, Thad?"

"Shut up, I'm trying to make a point."

"Thad!"

"Don't get your panties in a twist. I'm almost done. Three, I can roasts marshmallows over an unscented candle. So, you know what you can do with camping? You can shove it up your ass."

"As _fun _as that sounds, we've got more important things to worry about right now."

"Like what?"

"Well, for starters, you should pay more attention to your marshmallow."

"What about the marshmallow?"

"It's on fire."

"HOLY CRAP! STOP, DROP, AND ROLL! STOP, DROP, AND ROLL!"

"If you were smart, you'd stop rolling around and blow it out like any other sane person."

"What's the fun in that? Here."

"DUDE! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?

"Hey Wes? You've got some marshmallow on your face."

"SHUT UP, DAVID! NO ONE ASKED YOU!"


	7. Synthetic - Jeffbastian

**Prompt - **Synthetic.

* * *

"What the hell?" Sebastian says as he gives his boyfriend an once-over. "You look like a Powerpuff girl."

Jeff rolls his eyes, unperturbed by the comment. He's long-since grown accustomed to Sebastian's bluntness; in fact, he's pretty much immune to it now.

"That's what I'm aiming for," he replies, smiling sweetly. "I got the lead role in the musical."

"What musical would that be?" Sebastian snorts. "Rise of the Gingers?"

"Close, but no. We're doing Peter Pan," Jeff informs. "I'm playing Peter, so I get to wear a wig." He adjusts the synthetic red wig he's wearing. "Problem?"

"Not at all."

"Thought so."


	8. News - Wevid

**Prompt - **News.

* * *

David bursts into the choir room, ignoring the strange looks the Warblers give him. In his left hand, he's holding a rolled up magazine. He runs over to where Thad, Jeff, and Nick are sitting, a wide grin on his face.

"He did it!" he shouts, thrusting the magazine into Thad's hands. "He actually did it! Wes is going to be on Broadway!"

"Oh my God! Seriously?" Jeff snatches the playbill from his hands, staring wide-eyed at the cover. "What show is he in?"

"RENT! Just like he always wanted," David beams. "There's an article on page fifty-five."

"_Wesley Montgomery, recent graduate from Carnegie Mellon University, takes on the role of Steve & Others in the 2012 production of RENT…._..blah, blah, blah." Thad reads over Jeff's shoulder, doing his best to seem unimpressed. "I don't know why you guys are so surprised; I knew he was going to make it."

"Sure, you did." Nick snorts. "Weren't you the one who said, 'there are tons of people who wants to be on Broadway. Wes is just one of the hundreds of thousands of people in the crowd'?"

"Of course not," he looks affronted. "What kind of friend do you take me for?"

"This is just so surreal! Can you believe it, David?" Jeff asks his friend. "All of Wes' hard work has finally paid off."

"I always knew he had it in him. Wes is one of those people who will stop at nothing - and I mean, _nothing_ - to achieve his dreams. He knows what he wants and won't settle for anything less; he has confidence in his own abilities, and that's what I love most about him. I'm going to call him right now!"


	9. Table - Huntbastian

**Prompt - **Table.

**Warning - **Language, mentions of exhibitionism and sex, just the slightest hint of d/s undertones (but not really. It's more so bossy Sebastian than anything else. This is just a precaution).

Enjoy!

* * *

To say that Hunter and Sebastian have a bit of an exhibitionist streak would be an understatement. Thad's lost count of the number of times he's accidentally walked in on them: make outs in the courtyard, groping in the gym, a blowjob or three in the bathroom - it's happened way too many times to be considered a coincidence. It's one thing to walk in on your two best friends kissing; it's something completely different when you catch them doing the dirty. Thad loves Hunter and Sebastian to death, but he doesn't love them _that much_.

He's not the only one; the Warblers also share his opinion. That's why they all decide to gather in the choir room for an emergency meeting, unknown to both of the upperclassmen. David sits at Hunter's usual spot at the council table, flanked by Jeff and Nick respectively.

"Exhibitionism is not something that should be taken lightly," begins David. "While it may not be your cup of tea, it's certainly Hunter and Sebastian's. That's why I've called this emergency meeting.

"As you all know, Warblers Clarington and Smythe have been together for almost a year and a half, as of April 13. Over the course of the past several months, they have become increasingly lenient as to when and where they…..for a lack of better word, fuck.

"I think we can all agree that this has gotten out of hand. It's only a matter of time before one of them - mostly likely Sebastian - decides to do something stupid and gets them caught by one of the staff. Not only that, it's starting to get helluva awkward to sit in the same room as either of them as it is. Like, how am I supposed to look you in the eye when I know you got your freak-a-deak in this very room? It's weird. We can't allow this behavior any longer. Does anyone have any suggestions as to how to resolve this…..predicament?"

"We could stage an intervention," Trent offers, giving David a hopeful smile.

"Or we could just lock them in a closet until one of them inevitably kills the other," Thad calls from the back of the room.

"Can't we just go with Thad's idea?" Nick asks David with just the faintest trace of a whine in his voice. "An intervention sounds like so much work. Besides, if I can get Sebastian out of the way, I might actually have a chance of getting highest GPA in precalcus."

Jeff shoots him a disapproving look, reaching around David to slap his bicep lightly.

"Really, Nick? The only way you're going to get that award is if you earn it. I, for one, think that an intervention would probably warrant the best results. Locking Hunter and Sebastian in a closet wouldn't solve anything; between the two of them, I wouldn't be surprised if they figured out a way to escape and get back at all of us."

"All in favor of an intervention?" David proposes, glancing around the room. One by one, the Warblers raise their hands in mutual agreement. "An intervention it is."

* * *

If you were to ask Hunter how he ended up on top of the table, he'd probably wouldn't be able to tell you. He can hardly think, not with Sebastian carrying on the way he is. His boyfriend is straddling his waist, mouth pressed firmly against Hunter's neck as he marks the pale skin. Slender fingers dance across his stomach, teasingly traveling downward to play with the hem of Hunter's gym shorts before returning to his abdomen.

"You…..are such a tease," Hunter breathes softly. "Hurry up, would you?"

"Don't tell me what to do," Sebastian growls, his voice thick with need. "I call the shots tonight, Clarington." He punctuates the sentence with a particularly harsh bite to his collarbone. "You _do not_ want to test me."

"What if I do?" Hunter gives him a cocky smile, lifting his brows suggestively.

"Oh, you have _no_ idea what you're in for," he replies. "Just you wait." He smacks the sensitive flesh of Hunter's inner thigh as a warning, prompting a soft groan to fall from his boyfriend's lips.

But unfortunately for them, Sebastian doesn't get prove his point because the Warblers chose that minute to walk in. He watches with admittedly-perverse satisfaction as some of them, namely Jeff, Nick, and Trent, openly stare at them. Perverts, the whole lot of them. It's always the quiet ones.

"We'll finish this later," he says to Hunter, who's staring at him with flushed cheeks and dilated eyes - dammit, what the hell is so important that they had go and interrupt them? It's not often that he gets to boss his boyfriend around, and he'd like to make the most of it, thank you very much.

Sebastian calmly slides off of the table and offers Hunter a hand, knowing that he's too disoriented to pull himself up. It usually takes a couple of minutes for him to come back to senses during times like this, and Sebastian silently reveals at the fact that he's the reason why Hunter's such an incoherent mess. Of course, he knows that when Hunter does come back to his senses, he's going to be utterly mortified. Sebastian'll laugh; he always does.

"Can I help you?" he asks as he pulls his shirt over his head. "Because if you haven't noticed, which you have - I'm looking at you three -" Sebastian makes a point of looking at Jeff, Nick, and Trent. "- We were in the middle of something."

"Uh, yeah, about that." David reaches up to scratch the back of his neck. "We need to have a talk."

"About what? Enlighten me, Tom Collins," Sebastian says, helping Hunter back into his own shirt. "I'm listening."

"…I understood that reference," Thad burst into laughter. "Geddit? Because his boyfriend's Angel. No? Oh, you poor, deprived children. It's a Broadway thing; you wouldn't understand."

If David's fazed by the jibe, he does a good job of hiding it. He looks Sebastian in eye as he says,

"You guys get off on having sex in public; we get that, but this is starting to get out of hand. Over past couple of months, you and Hunter have grown increasingly more lenient about where you do the dirty and it's starting to make people feel uncomfortable. We don't want to see you guys practically _devour_ each other's faces in the common room, nor do we want to hear questionable sounds coming from your dorm at unholy hours of the night.

"We _especially _don't want to hear, in detail, what goes on in bathroom. Some of us would actually like to use it for its intended purpose, y'know. Besides, that's just downright unsanitary."

"W-What?" Hunter sputters, having come to his senses (Damn, he's pretty when he blushes. Maybe Sebastian should embarrass him more often). "I have _no _idea what you're talking about."

"Hunter," Jeff steps in. "We know you know what we're talking about. Spare us the excuses; don't waste your breath."

"I can think of some other things he could be wasting his breath on right now," Sebastian mutters under his breath.

"_Back _to the matter at hand," David intervenes. "You guys need to stop sexing each other up where we can see you. It's weird."

"Are you done now?"

David turns around to the rest of the Warblers, "Did I cover everything?" After receiving their affirmation, he turns back to Hunter and Sebastian. " what I said into consideration, alright? We're going to go now. Carry on."

With that, the Warblers take their leave. Sebastian turns back to his boyfriend with a predatory smile, sending a shiver down Hunter's spine.

"You have one minute to take off your shirt and get back on the table. Ready? Set, _go_."


End file.
